Love at First Sight
by lunastarcat
Summary: Kagome is a princess,& Inuyasha is a headmaster's apprentice?Can she love her new friend or just be friends?Will he find out wat his place is.& wat's Kikyo gonna do?Find out by reading it.Plus Kagome & Kikyo get into it.Plz reveiw & it's my first one.
1. The apprentice

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.But I do own Bikutoria.

* * *

Love at first sight 

chapter 1

Long ago, a land was ruled by an evil king.A king was greedy, mean & cared nothing but himself. The king's name was Naraku. Even though he has a wife & daughter that does not faze him.The Queen tried her best to make her daughters life full of love & how to treat people fair & plus not to get upset nor stressed because of her health untill the sad day she too got sick & died.

* * *

"Lady Kagome it's time to get ready for your daily studies!" said Bikutoria as she was trying to get Kagome for the day. 

"Can't I have a few more minutes please?" begged Kagome.

"I'm sorry m'lady but if I let you sleep for a few more minutes you'll go back in a deep sleep.& it's hard to get you to wake up." said Bikutoria.

" Okay, okay I'm getting up." Unwillingly said Kagome.

After the princess got through dressing it was off to her lesson's.Now Kagome love going to her lesson's a few minutes early before they started so she could mingly with the other princes & princesses.

Soon after she got there, Rin & Sango were telling how rough it was to get therebecause of the demons.

"I do believe it would be a lovely world to live in if those wicked demons weren't around." said Ayame.

"Now Ayame, we all know not all demons are evil.Now take Jinenji for instance he's not evil.Sure he's big & scary, but he's very kind." said Kagome.

"That's only because he's half demon Kagome, besides like all demon he has to have a dark side." said Kikyo while over hearing the conversation.

Kagome rolled her eyes before she turned around to see who said that knowing who it was.

"No one asked for your opinion Kikyo." said Sango.

After being said Kikyo rolled her eyes & walked off. Getting close to school timethe headmaster came in.

"Class I have a surprise for you," announced Headmaster Russ. " I have considered to take in an appprentice."

After hearing this the students passed surprised looks at on another.

* * *

Well here it is. So sorry is was short.plz review I'll update as fast as I can.Thanx. 


	2. She knows his secret

Love At First Sight

disclaimer: I don't own any of the inu gang except bikutoria & headmaster russ.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Now has everyone finished?" asked Headmaster Russ looking around the at the kids.Everyone nodded.After getting his answer he continued.";Well I got to thinking since there's to much for one person to do I thought to go on & bring him."

After hearing the word "him" the girls eyes started to get wide with excitment & started talking.

"Girls, girls thats enough.You are to be acting like princesses not to be acting like peasant girls who scream for famous people!" said Headmaster Russ.All the guy's started snickering & everything while the girls either blushed or roll there eyes.";Now lets bring him in shall we? Inuyasha you can come in now!"

Slowly a tall figure walked in.He stood next to the headmaster.

He was tall,handsome,& looked like he worked out alot.He had long slivery-white hair,golden eyes,he wore a red kimono & wore a little red hat.

"Everyone this is Inuyasha, he goinf to be helping me with things specially when I'm not here." said Headmaster Russ.

Everyones eyes were on Inuyasha.

"Isn't he handsome?" asked one girl.

"He looks like 16 or so.But whats up with his hair! Is that normal silvery-white hair?" asked Ayame.

"Well he could be albino." said Sango

"Thats a good idea but isn't an albino suppose to have white skin & all that other stuff?" stated Kikyo over hearing the conversation again.

Everyone ignored her & with that she got mad & went back to her to wherever she sat at.

"Now lets get back to work we're getting behind schedule," said Headmast Russ. "Inuyasha,please pass these pappers out!"

Inuyasha took the papers & started to pass them out.He could tell everyone was looking at him.Kagome was watching every move he made.She didn't know why but something just wasn't right.She wasn't paying any attention untill...

"Ouch!" yelped Kagome.

Everyone turned around to see happened.& there she noticed,the hand of the figure standing next to her had claws & with that it hit her.

"Kagome!" asked Headmaster Russ ",What wrong?"

Kagome looked up & said "Do what?Oh umm...I got a paper cut thats all."

Everyone either groaned or rolled there eyes & turned back around.

Inuyasha had held his breath until he realized what she said & had a sigh of relief.The morning excitment went by fast.It was getting to be lunch time so everyone was started to get restless.

"The ones who finished there work you may go for lunch;" announced the Headmaster."Inuyasha you may go too."

* * *

Well there it is chapter 2 hope you all liked it.Chapter 3 will be up soon I hope.So plz continue with the reveiws plz & thank you lol.


	3. She's cheating

**Love at first sight**

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha was busy watching Kagome & her friends leave the room for him to notice what the Headmast had said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Inuyasha.

"I said you may go for lunch also." said the Headmaster.

Inuyasha thanked him & left the room.During lunch there was alot of noise.Inuyasha couldn't really stand it so he sat in a quieter spot & watched the others talk they're heads off.Kagome was busy watching Inuyasha again trying to figure him out to know what one of her friends had said.

"Kagome did you hear what I asked you!" asked Ayame ",What do you think of the new guy?"

"Who Inuyasha?Oh he's okay I guess.I think I'll go sit with him for awhile." Kagome said while getting up.

Everyone looked at her with confused looks,so they shrugged their shoulders & continued with their conversation.Kagome rolled her eyes & smiled then walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hi there,is this seat taken?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up shocked to see who it was.

"Well it is now." said Inuyasha with a smirk.

Kagome just blushed & sat down.

"So how old are you?" asked Kagome

"16 & you? asked Inuyasha

"14 but my birthday is coming up soon." said Kagome.

She bit into a apple before she heard a thank you.She looked up at him & asked "For what?"

"For not freaking out about my claws plus that I'm a hanyou." said Inuyasha " & I'm sorry I cut you."

Kagome practically forgot about her hand so she looked at the cut & could see it was starting to heal.

"Oh thats okay you didn't mean it." said Kagome "plus I don't freak out when a hanyou is near I have a friend thats a hanyou too, now a full demon thats another story unless there friendly thats okay."

Inuyasha smiled at what Kagom had said & noticed eyes were on them & asked "So tell me about your friends over there."

Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze & saw her friends looking at them, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's see Ayame is 12 & Rin is 11 they're like sisters,if you mess with one you're messing with both of them.Sango is 15 she's really funny & nice too but don't get her mad or else your in trouble." said Kagome "& Miroku he's 16 too he has a really bad habit of grabbing girls butts.& thats about it."

After talking about Miroku sure enough there he went grabbing Sango's rear-end & boy was that a big mistake.Sango turned red & hit Miroku so hard that it looked like he'd be out for a while.Everyone was laughing out because of Miroku's stupid stunt.Inuyasha was laughing while looking at the rest of the other kids & then he spotted Kikyo to his surprise she & Kagome looked almost alike.

"Who's that over there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Who her?Thats Kikyo she's not really nice." said Kagome while bitting into her apple again.

"How come?" asked Inuyasha wanting to know more about her.

Kagome almost choked on her apple at Inuyasha's question & saw him still looking at Kikyo.

"She thinks she's all that 'cause she's the oldest girl here plus she think's she knows everything too." said Kagome while glancing at Kikyo ", So thats why you never really see anyone talking to her 'cause not everyone like's her."

Soon after awhile the Headmaster came & told his pupils lunch was over.

"Well I got to go back to work I'll talk to you later Kagome." said Inuyasha to Kagome who agreed.

Once again the time pasted by fast, the Headmaster was busy doing something.Kagome felt like breath on her neck so she turned around to see who it was.

"Kikyo? What the heck are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"What does it look like I'm doing?I didn't study so I need some help." said Kikyo. "Plus as much as we've been through you'd help a friend out."

"First off, I'm not going to help you cheat because of your stupidity. Second, when have we been through anything?" stated Kagome ", & third we're not friends."

Kikyo gave Kagome a angry glare for what Kagome told her.

"You'll regret for what you said to me." said Kikyo.

"For what telling the truth?" said Kagome.

Kikyo was really mad now."Well at least I don't really like hanyou's" smirked Kikyo.

After what she heard her eyes got wide.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Oh come on Kagome I'm not that stupid." said Kikyo.

"Oh so you admit your partly stupid?" Kagome said while giggling.

Kikyo wouldn't stand it any longer so she stood up above Kagome, & Kagome turned around to she what she was doing & ...

wack

Everyone turned around to see what was happening & saw Kagome on the floor with hand up to her side of her face, her eyes wide with shock & anger.

"KAGOME!" yelled both Rin & Ayame who ran to see if she was okay.


	4. Her disability & The Spot

**Disclaimer:** Ido not own Inuyasha or any of the inu gang but I do own Bikutoria & Headmaster Russ

**

* * *

**

**Love at first sight**

**Chapter 4**

"Kikyo you went to far this time." said Sango angerly

"Ha the girl had it coming." Kikyo said while sitting back in her seat.

"If I knew it wasn't lady-like I'd tear you apart right now for what you did to Kagome & what you just said." Said Sango.

"Oooo...I'm so scared." Kikyo said in a mocking laugh.

Well right now Miroku was holding Sango down so she wouldn't do what she said she wished she could do to Kikyo.

"Calm down Sango she isn't worth it." pleaded Miroku he was rather surprised how strong Sango was towards Kikyo.

"Whats going on here?" asked the Headmaster sternly ", I'm gone for a few minutes & this is what happens?"

No one noticed that Inuyasha had went to get the Headmaster while the two were arguing.Rin & Ayame helped Kagome to her seat.

"Kagome, what happened?" asked Headmaster Russ calmly.

Kagome looked up at the Headmaster but didn't say anything.

"Sir I saw everything." said Miroku "Kikyo wanted to cheat off of Kagome & Kagome refused so Kikyo didn't like it & slapped her."

"Is this true?" asked Headmaster Russ to both Kagome & Kikyo who both nodded. "Kikyo,you're gonna stay after school for five weeks."

After hearing this Kikyo's jaw dropped & clutched her fists in anger.

"Well lets get back to work time is almost up." said Headmaster Russ.

So everyone went back to work.Once in awhile someone would glance back at Kagome & Kikyo.Inuyasha would even still a glace.

"Everyone it's time to go." announced the Headmaster "Except for you Kikyo."

Kikyo rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Oh Inuyasha since Kikyo is going to stay after school from now on till her punishment is gone you can go." said Headmaster Russ.

Inuyasha thanked him & left.

"Kagome wait up." called Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"

Kagome turned around to see who was calling her.

"Oh hi Inuyasha, yeah I'm fine my cheek still hurts though." Kagome said while putting her hand up to her face trying to forget what happened.

"Hey you two." called Rin "Ready to go to the hangout?"

"Hangout what's that?" asked Inuyasha

"The hangout is a place we go to relax & have fun after a hard day's work at school." said Ayame who came up from behind Rin & scared her " You can come too if you want Inuyasha."

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do.Not for awhile any ways." said Inuyasha

So Ayame, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kagome & Inuyasha were off to the hangout.Suddenly after walking along time Inuyasha noticed Kagome was in th back of the group so he stopped till she caught up with him.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm okay just tired thats all." Kagome said while looking up from the ground & saw the concern look on Inuyasha."Whats the look for?"

"Nothing, its just that you don't look okay." said Inuyasha

"Well I am nothing for you to worry about okay?" Kagome said sternly while looking back towards the ground feeling guilty to what she said to him.

Inuyasha gave her a low growl & walked off.

"Don't feel bad Inuyasha she's like that everyday." said Rin

"How come?" asked Inuyasha

"Well lets see, she has a disease that does something to her body & makes her tired." said Rin "Look at her fingers."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's hands & saw that her finger tips were crooked.

"Whats funny is that she can make both of her thumbs straight or crooked & both her ring fings are straight." said Sango over hearing the little conversation. "All of us thinks its a sign for her, because both her ring fingers are straight that means she'll get married."

"She really believes that too so do we." said Rin. "We hope it comes true though for her sake."

Inuyasha didn't understand that last part Rin had said but thought it was rather funny.

"Finally we're here!" shout Miroku.

Inuyasha looked around & saw a calm clear looking river, a few big shady tree's & a patches of flowers.Then he saw Kagome sit under one of the shady tree's so he went to go sit with her.

"Wow this is a nice place." said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up & saw Inuyasha.

"Yes it is.I rather be here instead any other place." Kagome said while looking at the river.

"I can see why, it's so peaceful & beautiful not loud or dead looking."

said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled slightly then it disappeared.

"I'm sorry." said Kagome.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked looking over to Kagome & then saw a sad look on her.

"Well for earlier, when you asked if I was okay & all that." said Kagome.

"Oh that its okay Rin & Sango filled me in about your condition." said Inuyasha. "How long have you had it?"

"Since I was 8, it came up a few months after my birthday." said Kagome. "& with it I'm limited on what I can & can't do."

After hearing this Inuyasha didn't know what else to say so he looked at the other kids.

"But don't you wish you could do things like them?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I do.But it seems the more I don't per say play the less I know how." said Kagome "& besides some of the games they do looks boring."

After saying & hearing this both of them started laughing.While Inuyasha & Kagome talked neither of them noticed that a few feet away were a couple of eyes.

"Awww...Kagome made a new friend." said Rin. "Infact they kinda make a cute couple don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess but if you ask me something is weird about that guy." said Ayame glancing over at Inuyasha.

"You say that about everyone." said Rin.

Everyone laughed at the little joke.

"But this time I mean it.Like whats up with the hat for instance." said Ayame.

"So what! Hats are in so alot of people are gonna be wearing them." said Sango.

"During school hours!You know we can't wear them in the building; I'm mean he wore his all day!" said Ayame. "If you don't think thats weird I don't know what is!"

"Well she's got a point there." said Miroku.

"How about one of us wears a hat tomorrow & see what happens." suggested Rin.

"Thats a good idea Rin...Miroku you'll wear the hat." said Sango.

"Me! Why do I have to do it?" asked Miroku.

"Well your the only one who's silly enough to do it." Sango said in a flirty voice knowing Miroku would go crazy over & sure enough it worked.

"Fine I'll do it." Miroku said in a little squeeky voice."But don't think I'll do it unrewarded Sango."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the funny sound that came from Miroku so bad that it made him blush & after that last part he said about beinging rewarded towards Sango made her blush uncontrollable.

"Okay then its settled.Miroku wears the hat tomorrow & see whats happens." said Sango getting her color back.

After finishing they're plan it was time for everyone to go.One by one a carriage would come to pick someone up.

"Well I see my ride is here." said Rin."See you all tomorrow."

"Okay bye Rin." said Ayame. "Oh well here comes my ride too.Bye everybody."

"Bye Ayame, bye Rin." shouted Kagome.

"Well here we are again." said Inuyasha.Kagome just laughed.

"Well I guess I got to go as well." said Kagome while trying to get up from her resting spot.

"Really? But I don't see a carriage coming." Inuyasha said while helping Kagome up.

"I walk home.My castle isn't too far from here." said Kagome.

"You mean you walk home by yourself?" asked Inuyasha. "But what about the demons?"

"Yes & thats why I have this." Kagome said while taking a bow & arrows out from behind the tree they sat under.

"Wow, so you like archery?Thats pretty cool." said Inuyasha.

"Thanks I've got a pretty good aim." said Kagome.

After talking a little bit more the two went they're separate ways.

Luckly for Kagome she didn't need to waste any of her arrows on anyone...yet anyways.

* * *

Well here it is another chapter.I'm trying to get the others up as soon as I can & thanx for the reveiws. 


	5. You're Late

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show but I do own Bikutoria.**

**Love at first sight **

**Chapter 5**

With an exciting day Kagome lost track of time.It was almost getting dark.But she made it home.

"Princess! Thank goodness your home." said Bikutoria who was the first to greet Kagome.

"What's wrong Bikutoria?" Kagome asked concernly while passing her things to the maids to put up somewhere.

"It's His Majesty.He's in a bad mood." Said Bikutoria.

"He's always in a bad mood." Kagome said sadly.

The two went down hallways,passing upset maids & butlers.Then they came upon a door.Behind it was loud & Kagome could feel bad vibes from behind the door.She was afraid to go it but she did.

"YOUR LATE!" yell the voice which made both Kagome & Bikutoria jump.

"I'm sorry daddy." Kagome said shakily. "I lost track of time."

"I'm sure you did." said Naraku. "With that half demon no less."

Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

"_How did he know who I was with?" _Kagome asked herself.

"I had someone watch you when you didn't come back at your usual time." Naraku said while taking a sip of his wine.

"So mainly you were spying on me!" Kagome asked sternly.

"Spying is such a harsh word to use, I just simply sent someone to see where my precious daughter was," Naraku said in a concern tone. "I would hate for something to happen to you."

Kagome knew it was just an act.

"So who was it, Kagura!" Kagome asked.

Naraku just glared at her knowing she was right.

"So what if it was?" asked Naraku in a cool tone.

"You know I don't like people watching me specially people who were sent by _YOU_!" yelled Kagome.She was mad & he knew it.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me child, remember I'm the king & whatever I say goes." Naraku warned. "So if you keep disrespecting me I'll take everything you love away one by one!"

Well at this moment Kagome was starting to tear up.Even though she heard this all the time its just the way he says it with coldness & she believed with enjoyment.

"I'm sorry your majesty." is all Kagome could say & with that he knew he won that round.

"Now since we finished our discussion you can go to bed." said Naraku.

"BED!" cried Kagome.",I just got home plus I haven't eaten yet."

"Well, you should have thought of that before hand." said Naraku."Now _GO_!"

Kagome had no choice but to go so she did.

Kagome's chambers

"I can't believe this!" shrieked Kagome. "I'm so mad that I could set a huge tree on fire."

Bikutoria was sitting on Kagome's bed like she always does when they're talking.

"M'lady,please calm down." pleaded Bikutoria, she never did like for Kagome talk about setting things on fire even though it was a little hobby of her's specially when she was mad."Hopefully he'll wake up to see what he's done & change."

"Change!" asked Kagome. "That jackass wouldn't change to save his life."

Bikutoria couldn't really argue with Kagome there.

"Well since its over & done with for now I hope you don't mind me bringing you something." Bikutoria said while bringing a beautiful linen napkin into view. "I kinda asked the royal chef to make you your favorite spicy snack."

Kagome took the folded napkin & opened it.There in it was a few dry beef strips.

"Sticks!" shrieked Kagome with enjoyment. "Oh thank you Bikutoria. But how did you get it in here?"

Bikutoria just smiled at her princess not saying a word.Kagome smiled back for she knew it was a secret & started chewing on her small dinner.& after eating she went to sleep.Dreaming on what tomorrow would be.

Well here you go chapter 5...hope you like them...plz reveiw...


	6. The Chest of New Sectrets

Love at First Sight

Chapter 6

* * *

After Kagome went to sleep, a few miles away from her home was Inuyasha. 

"Where are you, half-breed?!" yelled the stranger. ", I've got more work for you."

Coming around the corner was an annoyed & tired Inuyasha.

"What do you want now Onigumo?" asked Inuyasha.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Master Onigumo!" shouted Onigumo ",I've been meaning to tell you that I'm having my brother & his family coming to stay awhile.So I want you to clean out the quest chamber rooms that we hardly use.Any Qustions?"

"Yeah, when are they coming?" asked Inuyasha.

Then all of a sudden Onigumo was smiling. "Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?! When did you find out he was coming?" asked Inuyasha, seeing Onigumo was still smiling

"Oh I don't know about five says ago." said Onigumo who was starting to laugh.

"FIVE DAYS AGO?!" yelled Inuyasha "& your just telling me now?!"

"Yup.Well you better get on it right away." after saying what he said Onigumo walked off laughing.

Inuyasha felt like running after him & beating the crap out of him.But he didn't so he went to get started on his new chore.

When he got to the doors of the chamber rooms he was dreading this.When he opened the doors he saw there were sheets covering everything.He first went to the windows to let some fresh air into the place.When he uncovered them dust flew everywhere & with that poor Inuyasha was sneezing & coughing so he knew this was gonna be a long night.So he continued pulling off sheets & choked on more dust without looking where he was going & tripped over a chest.

"Where on earth did this come from?" he asked himself.

When he got up he went to look at the chest & opened it. In itwas some baby stuff, cloths, jewlery, & pictures.He picked up a baby blanket & on the corner of it was a monagram with "I C". He didn't know what to say so he put it back & looked at the other stuff.He looked through the cloths & was surprised that they were in this dusty chest because they were so fancy looking, he figured they belonged to the royal family. He was gonna skip the jewlery but something caught his eye. It was a crescent moon necklace, he thought it was beautiful.When he gazed at it he imagined a woman smiling, she was beautiful too just like the necklace. When the image of the woman faded there was another one, it was Kagome.He thought she might like the necklace he would have put it in his pocket but he didn't want to get caught stealing or anything so he put it back to his dismay.After that he went to look at the pictures when he heard footsteps coming his way.So he moved as fast to put the stuff back in the chest & put it away & tried to make it look like he was working.He listened carefully to the footsteps trying to figure out if they're coming or going.Then the doors started to open & a little red headed fox demon child poped his head in to see who was in the room.

"Hi there Inuyasha." said the little boy.

"Shippo?! What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha ",I thought you were suppose to be in bed?"

"To see what you up too. & I was in bed but I wasn't sleepy." said shippo while was trying to climb up onto the bed.

"Well as you can see I'm rather busy right now," said Inuyasha pulling the climbing Shippo off the bed. ", So if you don't mind don't bother me."

Shippo just stuck his tongue when Inuyasha wasn't looking.

"Why are you cleaning out this place?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha let out a low growl before turning towards the little pest.

"Didn't your dad tell you that ur family was coming tomorrow?" asked Inuyasha

"He's not my real dad, but yeah I forgot." said Shippo, " My cousin is coming.You two might get along real good. So how was your first day as an apprentice?"

Inuyasha decided he might as well take a break till Shippo went back to sleep & god only knows when that would be.So he picked Shippo up & put him back on the bed.

"Feh...it was okay.The Headmaster gave my alot of work of coarse." said Inuyasha.

"Thats nice.So did you meet any people?" asked Shippo. " Like a girl?"

Inuyasha was surprised at Shippo's question.

"Yeah there was a people including girls but there was one girl." Inuyasha said. " Her names Kagome.She's real nice."

Then all of a sudden Shippo had a big grin on his face like he knew something.

"What does she look like?" asked Shippo still smiling.

"Well she has long raven black hair, brown eyes, & a cute smile." said Inuyasha. ",Mainly she's pretty & cool too. She's fun to be around with."

"Awww...Inuyasha, you are so crushing on this girl." Shippo said while laughing.

"Am not."

"Are too & if you not why are blushing?"

"Am not crushing nor blushing & if my face is red its because its hot in here or its because you're annoying."

"Are not."

"AM TOO!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Geesh okay Inuyasha...What are you trying to do wake everybody up?" asked Shippo who rolled his eyes at his sorry excuse.

Shippo was about to leave until he saw the chest under the bed. So he got off the bed & drug the chest out or the best he could any ways.

"Hey Inuyasha why don't you help me drag this out?" asked Shippo who was have a little trouble getting the chest out.

"Hey, don't drag that out. I'm trying to get this place looking good while you're trying to mess it up." said Inuyasha but he was to slow because by the time Inuyasha finished his sentence Shippo already had it out & opened.

"Oooo...theres some cool stuff in here...come on Inuyasha you gotta check this out." pleaded Shippo.

"Listen I ain't got time to look at stuff ok?" Inuyasha said while he pushed Shippo out the way, gathered all the stuff the he pulled out the chest back into it & pushed it back under the bed.

"Hey! That wasn't nice." whined Shippo.

"Well I hate to tell ya Shippo, but not everything is nice." Inuyasha said. But while he wasn't looking Shippo once again stuck out his tongue.

"Well I guess I'll go since you're SO busy...see you later Inuyasha." Shippo said as he went out the door rather sad he didn't have

better conversation with Inuyasha.But Inuyasha was relieved that the little brat had left so now he could go back to work. & he too was wondering about tomorrow & a curtain little princess.

* * *

Here you go the other chapter I'm really, really, really sorry it took me so long to bring it up...& I'm also afraid I don't know how long the next chapter will be but PLEASE be patient...THANK YOU...lol...Lunastarcat 


End file.
